


Someone New

by Lynxphilia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Reader, Consensual Underage Sex, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Highschoolers are dicks, I love all of you tbh, LOTS OF SMUT TBH, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, eventually, fat reader, overweight reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of three people bonding under inconvenient circumstances...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haiii....so this is something new that I am doing, I am not too sure how long it will be-nor whether it will be completed. Let me know what you think and if I should indeed continue/finish it.

  
"But, oh my god Sam- her ass is just-"

 

"Yes, Dean- its 'huge'." Sam rolls his eyes again as he pours more- actually decent- coffee from the lounge room. Dean is leaning against the stale white counter, his own cup a mix of whiskey and- of all things- tea. He glances around the room and leans in closer to Sam before whispering.

 

"So- in all seriousness here, Sammy." Sam looks at him, one eyebrow raised and coffee pot still hovered over his cup. Dean licks his bottom lip before biting it, sending one more glance to the janitor sitting in the corner of the room. "I think I might have found one." Dean can barely keep from smiling, Sam sets the coffee pot back where it goes and blows absentmindedly at the top. Dean follows eagerly like a dog on his heels as they leave the teachers lounge and into the dim lit hall. 

 

"Grade?" Sam asks, his footsteps echoing in the eerie hallway,

 

"11th." Sam nods,

 

"Age?" They still keep their voices down, even though the first students start arriving in half an hour.

 

"Seventeen." Sam glares at Dean, Dean's eyes kept solely on his cup as he walks. He glances once at Sam and is met with a hard gaze, "Ok, she's sixteen but she'll be seventeen when school's out!" Dean argues, Sam rolls his eyes and opens the door to his classroom. It's still cold, even with the heater running, and Sam is glad he brought a jacket.

 

"So- a 'she', huh?" Sam asks, sitting at his desk while Dean sits on the edge, drinking his cocktail with enthusiasm,

 

"Yes, a 'she'." Sam pulls the glasses from the top of his head and puts them on before beginning to grade some of the first of the year essays he hadn't finished the night before.

 

"Is she in any of my classes?" Sam asks, his eyes never leaving the scrawling of teenagers, correction marks coming fluidly after each line, Dean nods.

 

"Honors English, 3rd and Study Hall, 6th." Sam tires to think of the few students he has in Study but his brain can't quite rack it- it has only been a week-and-a half since the year started.

 

"What's her name?" Dean smiles widely, bashfully, before saying,

 

"Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N." Immediately Sam thinks of the girl who wrote one of the best start-of-the-term papers he'd seen in a while. 

 

"Y/N? She wrote me one of the best papers I'd seen in a while," Dean is shocked, it takes a good person to impress Sam Winchester,

 

"Yeah, she's acing all my assignments and even got a 100 on the start of the term exam." Sam raises his eyebrows, tongue stuck between his teeth. Admittedly Sam had though of her more than once, her lips were plush, eyelashes full and long, she wore little to no make up. Of course- to some she was a little on the 'heavy' side but Sam loved that, the strong minded curved women. And even more so- they had more for him to love and punish, Sam can already feel his boxers filling out and shifts uncomfortably. Dean chuckles at him and goes to lock the door before kneeling between his brother's knees. "So can we try?" Dean asks, hands methodically undoing the buckle of Sam's belt, pulling down the zipper slowly. Sam is already losing the ability to form sentences, much less words. All Sam can do is nod his head and struggle to keep his noises muffled as his brother sucks him off in his classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR WANTING THIS TO CONTINUE- It's gonna be a short chapter, sorry. But I'm trying to get ahead on writing so I can try to update regularly- hopefully at least once a week if not twice. I do not know which day exactly things might be updated, although they might be Tuesdays and Fridays.....so yeah!

The hallways are cold as you walk through them to you locker, you'd forgotten your jacket at school- of all things- so the walk across town was, in a word, horrid. Your fingers were already going numb and they hurt as you tried to warm them up and put on your jacket. It was tight around the stomach but you didn't care, you'd already grown used to the stares, the whispers, the jeers. The bell signaled for first hour and you headed toward Mr. Winchesters' Calculus class, with your bag and books in tow you were one of the first people there. You quickly took the seat relatively close to the heater/vent. There were only 15 or so students in first hour, a majority of them being somewhat 'popular' and well liked people from the school. They'd all known each other for years, and you were the newbie- the outcast. But that was okay you supposed- more time to focus on school and your grades. The door shuts with a soft 'bang' and Mr. Winchester, Dean Winchester- strode to the board and began talking about last night's homework.

 

"Okay- first of all- did anyone actually do the homework?" sleeves of his flannel rolled up to his elbows, one or two students raised their hands, you held up yours meekly. Mr. Winchester's eyes drew to yours immediately, "Ms. Y/L/N, how did you find the homework?" he asked, you immediately regretted the decision of raising your hand. 

 

"I bet she didn't even finish it- she's just saying that to get attention- you know....her 'type'." several girls sitting to your right whisper, you feel the tightness in your chest and your eyes downcast for just a second before responding,

 

"Elementary, sir." It was the first time you'd said anything aside from the 'here' of roll call. His eyebrows raised and he proceeded to walk to your side of the room.

 

"Is that so?" your fingers play with the edges of your textbook, fiddling with the only pencil you had. "Care to tell us why?" your tongue swept across your bottom lip,

 

"It is simple a combined review of Pre-Calculus, Algebra, and Geometry." you tried your best not to look at the pair of giggling girls next to you,

 

"Well, Ms. Y/L/N." Some of the students held your breath, hoping for you to be chewed out by Dean Winchester. "You are precisely right, this was a review meant to test your capability of staying in this class. Those of you who have not done it have until tomorrow morning to turn it in for partial credit." there are a few protests before he speaks again, "If you want to take a high level class, such as this, you must be able to keep up with the pace." All through the lesson, Mr. Winchester sends you encouraging smiles and glances at you, they leave you flushing.

 

At the end of the hour, Mr. Winchester pulls you aside and some of the girls look at you enviously.

 

"Sir?" you ask as he gently coaxes you to his desk, 

 

"Do you think you'll be able to finish tonight's homework with ease?" He asks, leaning back against the desk as you lean against one of the student's desks. You shrug and readjust your bag,

 

"I already finished 23 through 30 in the time that you gave us." you struggled to keep eye contact- green, his eyes were so green- he did that thing again, where his bottom lip is tucked between his teeth and he looks up through his lases.

 

"Smart one, ain'tcha?" he asks, you shake your head- looking up at him.

 

"It's not smarts- it's common sense, sir." He chuckled deeply and nodded before letting you leave to second period, his eyes trailing over you as you left. Dean rushes to the restroom, it only takes a couple of strokes before he's cumming into his hand, the other over his mouth to silence any sounds. He leans his head against the stall and laughs softly,

 

"Fucking hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU THINK!?!?!!?!?!?!!? Also, would you guys like a 'description' chapter, of like- where this is taking place, what time of the year, her schedule and what not????? let me know what you think is gonna happen and what YOU would like to happen!!  
> Until next time,
> 
> -Lynx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feed back on the story!! I hope to see you all throughout this hopefully wonderful story!! Enjoy!

Second period is Physical Education, the treacherous lass of P.E. You walked slowly to the 600 hall, your footsteps soft and quiet on the linoleum floor. Mr. Novak was one hell of a teacher, he worked the students like a military officer commanding his own garrison. You changed in the girls' restroom instead of the locker room, it made you a few minuts late but the privacy of changing was well worth it.

That day, you ran suicides, granted you were always 2-3 behind everyone else, you toughed through them and ended the class with a 1/4 mile run. Your gym cloths (an extra t shirt and shorts) were soaked and you knew that you'd have to run home in order to wash them before you mom's boyfriend came home. Your face was flushed pink and you tied your hair up in a 'messy bun, but looking more homeless than anything. Your jeans were stifling, and you detested putting on a jacket so your second hand AC/DC t shirt was on full display. The 3 minute warning bell rang as you walked back toward the main hallways and toward your second Winchester class. With Sam Winchester. The room was unsurprisingly empty when you arrived, even Mr. Winchester was absent. You took the seat next to the window and watched as students hurried to their classes. When Mr. Winchester walked in he didn't register you being there, too consumed in the text that Dean had sent him.

 

"Fucking nonsense if he thinks I'm making the first move." he cursed lowly, the chair squeaked as you turned to look at Mr. Winchesters' form. His eyes laid upon you and he almost immediately flushed below the collar, "Oh." the response came out timid and shy, "Y/N, right?' he smiled, recovering from his blushing moment.

 

"Yes, Sir." Those two words immediately went to his dick and he did his best not to flush again, he nodded and hurriedly proceeded to sit in his desk chair before his half hard erection became noticeable. 

 

"You transferred here just this semester, right?" He inquired, leafing through some of the loose papers he had, perching his glasses on his nose to look more closely at the roll sheet and students' names on it.

 

"Yes, sir, from Colorado." you keep your eyes down and find the days homework that will most likely be graded.

 

"Did you attend a private school?" he asks, looking you over as your attention was on the old binder you had. You look up in question to find Mr. Winchester looking at you heatedly.

 

"U-Um, no, Sir," his eye brows quirk up in surprise- a family trait them. "why d-do you ask?"

 

"Well, it just hat you seem to excel my other honors students, and Dean has told me that you pass his students as well." His bottom lip is caught slightly between his teeth as he finds the paper he was looking for. The Winchesters have talked about you? A flush crawls to your cheeks and the fact makes you feel warm inside, you smile slightly and shrug.

 

"I do not know, Sir I've just always liked to be ahead." you answer truthfully.

 

"And why is that?" your blush fades and you feel like a deer caught in headlights, Sam's eyes narrow slightly, tilting his head as if waiting for the answer. 

 

"In case there should be a time when I am absent for an extended period of time." You'd never confessed to anyone that you'd be gone from school, extended periods lasting from one to two weeks.

 

"Why would-"

 

"Mr. Winchester?" A voice came from the door, he visibly straightens and asks-

 

"Yes?" the girl at the door averts from his gaze to yours,giving you a dirty look- this doesn't escape Mr. Winchesters' attention.

 

"Aren't we in the computer lab today?" she asks, too seductively to be appropriate. A look of realization crosses his face and he fumbles to get his things together.

 

"Shit, tell the class I'll be there shortly." he dismisses her without looking. You gather your things and subtly cringe at the way the desk creaks as you rise. Mr. Winchester frowns as he notices but hides the look as if he had lost a paper. Just as you near the door he gently grabs your elbow- his hand is so warm you can feel hairs beginning to stand. "I....enjoy having you in my class, Y/N" he says it with such sincerity that you don't even think to doubt his words. You look up to his eyes- it's as if he has all the colours of the forest in them. His pupil is larger than normal and you can feel your chest contract as his hand now holds under your elbow, spanning down to half your forearm. "If you should ever need anything- anything at all," he swallows and his lips slightly quirk at the side, "please, just let me know" Your throat is tight and dry and your voice comes out hoarse when you speak.

 

"Of course, sir." you angle your head to the floor and stare at your cuffed shoes, his lips lift in a quirk of a half smile.

 

"Now, come. We are going to be writing about Plato today." You smile and follow with his hand still on your arm. 


	4. Descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is basically my authors footnote basically....

Age; the Reader (in my mind is yeah-) 16 going on 17

Place; the Reader has recently moved from Colorado to Washington State...

When; this takes place after the first semester of the year- kinda after Christmas/New Years' break for school and such

 

Schedule;

First Hour; Honors Calculus (Dean Winchester)

Second Hour; P.E. (Mr. Novak)

Third Hour; Honors English (Sam Winchester)

Fourth Hour; Honors Chemistry (Charlie Bradburry) edited July 12, 2016

Lunch--

Fifth Hour ; Honors US History (Bobby Singer) edited July 12, 2016

Sixth Hour; Study Hall (Sam Winchester)

Seventh Hour; No Class...

 

The schedule might not be familiar to some people who have lunch at different times and what not but yeah, this is my outline. I really have no ideas for who the teachers for Fourth and Fifth are gonna be, if you have some suggestions please comment them below. 

And just so we are clear on everything; this story is kinda gonna suck....some stuff goes down soon with "your mothers boyfriend" theres gonna be a lot of angst and self hatred and violence. Everything will work out soon but it's just gonna suck for awhile. If you don't like it...well kinda tough shit bc this is my story and this was how I planned it out so... 

 

I hope this helped, but if there are some holes still- comment below and I will address them, probably in this same chapter. See you all next Tuesday!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst and self hatred ahead, also hints (very unsubtle hints) of self harm. So, be warned.   
> I also did not have a beta so all grammar mistakes are mine....
> 
> Also, I decided on a Fourth & Fifth hour teacher, last chapter will be updated.
> 
> Enjoy!!

"It's only been three days, Dean." Sam reprimands in the quietness of his classroom, "we've been waiting a long time for this, we cannot afford to blow this by coming on too strong." Dean clenches his jaw and crosses his arms, currently pouting atop one of the students' desks.

 

"You're right dude, I know you are, but its just- with what happened last time. I don't want to loose her." Dean looks down and shakes his head. "But at the same time, I miss having someone to....y'know- have. Between the both of us." he furrows his brows and Sam stands, walking around the desk to embrace his brother. Dean sagging in Sam's arms and burying his head in his chest,

 

"It'll be great Dean. We just have to be patient, I have a good feeling about her too. I'll tell Cas and the others to keep an eye on her." Dean nods and they start to get ready for the day.

 

-

 

It'd been three days and things couldn't be going any smoother- your classes were being passed with high A's and the students have stopped whispering- in your presence anyway. Although things were going well physically- emotionally you were barely making it through the day; your mothers' boyfriend was at the best, bearable, but lately he'd been having one of his 'moods'. You often weren't quick enough to get home before him, and your mother not arriving until well after dark- and oh did he love to make you feel like shit. A pants didn't fit right that day? He jeered on about the rolls on your stomach, the pudge on your thighs and what little fat was on your ass. And when alcohol came involved- he loved to never stop, and just when you began to ignore him, things escalated. If your face wasn't scrunched up or tears weren't running down your cheeks, he wasn't satisfied. He started throwing things around to rise a response, sometimes throwing them at you to get your attention, and if that didn't break you down- he got physical. At best he left a broken body littered with bruises and cuts, the damage at least took two or three weeks to heal. Only three days of a new location- a fresh start, and everything turned to shit again.

On the last day before your planned 'disappearance', you showed up to school with a black eye and sore body. You wished you were allowed to wear sunglasses inside, or at least half decent at makeup to cover it up. You kept your hair over the right side of your face and didn't look up to speak, not that you did much of that anyway. In First Period, Dean often had you answer questions but today you didn't make an effort to answer them correctly. He tried coaxing you into participating but all you'd given him was the cold shoulder. During Second Period, after a hurried escape from Mr. Dean Winchesters' class, you sat in the bleachers and feigned an excuse of leaving your gym clothes at home. You finished up Chemistry homework that was due at the end of the week while contemplating Sam Winchesters' offer of help- nonsense. He never said he would 'help' you, only if you 'needed' something. But what would he give you? He couldn't give you want you needed, what you wanted; a safe house away from your mother and her 'house guest', what you needed was for someone to look at you and actually _see_ you- not the smarts in your brain. The way you smiled at certain jokes, your stupid obnoxious laugh, the way your face scrunched up when you were sad. You needed someone to appreciate you, all of you- the excess fat on your arms, thighs, stomach, face. The white, smooth scars on your body, the burn marks, all the imperfections that came along with loving you.

Tears streamed down the sides of your cheeks as you covered your face with the sleeves of your jacket. Your sobs were stifled and silent, masked by the sounds of the whistle and commands of Mr. Novak. You wiped your nose on your jacket sleeve and looked down at your paper, the graphite marks smeared with tears. You gripped the binder between your fingers, clenching and gritting your teeth-

 

"Fucking pathetic, stupid girl." you whisper.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHHH SOME SHIT IS GOIN DOWN SON.   
> lemme know what you thought, this might hit some feels for some people but I am in fact going through a self breakdown atm so that's where the inspiration for this chapter came along. And also the whiney need for a significant other, I am taking applications for the position so feel free to contact me for an interview. Im jk. Not really.
> 
> I shall see you all on Friday!! comment any questions or concerns tho, I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Lynx.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY BUT I CANT UPDATE TODAY. I AM CURRENTLY WRITING THIS ON MY PHONE TBH. I WILL PROBABLY UPLOAD 2 CHAPTERS ON TUESDAY TO KAKE IP FOR IT. I JUST, I HAD GUARDIANSHIP COURT AGAINST MY MUM TODAY AND SO IM TAKING A TOLL FROM IT. PLS DONT BE MAD- I WILL CONTINUE POSTING. JUST NOT TODAY

LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!

-Lynx

 

August 31, 2016

 

Holy Hell- I completely abondoned this work & i am very ashamed of it tbh. But just so you know, i do intend on carrying on with this story but just not at this moment. I am a senior thats taking dual credit college classes along with working and dealing, legally, with some very important family issues. I apologize for not letting anyone know at an earlier date but again, i do plan on continuing the story. I have the next few chapters planned out- they just need to be written, typed, and uploaded. 

Please do not hound me for another update as 'hurrying' me will not solve anything, but will enforce the exact opposite of the conclusion of what you want. 

 

-Lynx

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think at the ending of any chapter and every chapter, lol, I love to hear from you guys and would love some input on anything that might be good or bad in the story- whether its grammar, spelling, etc.  
> I will try to update on a semi-regular basis- Tuesdays and Fridays of every week is what I have planned at the moment.  
> Until next time,
> 
> -Lynx


End file.
